Many electronic devices, such as power transistors, require housings for protection and ease of use during subsequent manufacturing. A power transistor housing typically includes a support surface and a housing coupled to the support surface with an appropriate adhesive, such as epoxy. Typically, the adhesive must be cured, such as by heating. During this curing process, however, or later during reflow processing, the atmospheric contents (A) (see FIG. 2) of the housing (B) expand. As a result of this expansion, the atmospheric contents (A) can overcome the resistance of the adhesive material (C) (FIG. 3) and produce a rupture therethrough. This rupture can then provide a pathway for larger molecules (D) (FIG. 4), such as molten solder or flux, all of which can damage the operability of the transistor located within the housing.
A need exists for a reflow compatible device package and method.